Misled
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: Hank and Sara have been going out for three months so when Sara's hurt by him who can save her... summary is rubbbish but the story well hopefully its not
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hank and Sara have had this thing going on for a while yet when he hurts Sara, the team vow to get Hank whilst Grissom takes his head out of the microscope and confesses his love for Sara.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I have used some of the song words from various songs as they have a particular hold over me however they are or have been mixed around to give a better effect and you probably won't be able to tell as this is not a songfic.

A/N. Here I go again with another story that seems to prevent me from finishing my other stories. Why didn't anyone tell me writing was so addictive lol? Hope you like this idea as much as I do :) I apologise in advance and promise this will be the last new story I do until I finish my others. So without further ado let me begin…

One particularly hot night in Las Vegas Sara Sidle was working solo on a young DB in the desert; the young female victim had rope marks around her neck which caused Sara discomfort. There was no one there to help this poor girl survive this terrible ordeal so Sara vowed to catch this killer and lock him up forever.

Sara knew Grissom would kick her arse if she got too emotionally involved so she fought back the tears and began to process the scene.

- - -

Back at the lab Sara was heading to the evidence locker as shift ended in ten minutes when she heard cheers from the break room and noticing her work colleagues she stuck her head round the door, "Keep the noise down, some people are trying to work in here" she smiled

"Sorry Sara, Greg passed his proficiency to become a CSI level two" Nick announced

"Congrats Greg, have you all finished up your cases then?" Sara asked feigning interest, she knew they would question her if she just walked off. Sara's eyes lingered on Grissom who was looking at her with a worried expression and hoping they didn't notice her walking strangely due to her broken rib looked around at Catherine who had just spoke up.

"Yeah, Warrick and Nick wrapped up their suicide gambler, I finished up my jealous mother stabbing her daughter and obviously Grissom and Greg finished their case" Catherine answered "You need any help on your case?" she asked noticing all the evidence Sara had piled in her arms

"No thanks Cath, I'll shout if I do" she said backing out the room

Walking away with a determined look on her face she didn't notice Ecklie coming her way and almost walked into him.

"Watch where you're walking Sidle" he snarled

"Sorry Ecklie, I wasn't watching where I was going" she replied trying to manoeuvre round him

"Obviously not, anyway I was looking for you. I don't want you working this case solo, I've just received information that the victim is the daughter of a friend of the sheriff's and they are disturbed at the fact she was discovered in the desert so the sheriff asked for all hands to be on the case" he informed Sara

"How did you know my DB is their daughter, I haven't even been to autopsy yet?" she inquired

"The girl had been missing for three days and they received a tape saying their daughter would be killed in the desert so I called in the sheriff to ID the girl when I heard about your case" he answered

"Well Grissom and the rest of the team are in the break room if you want to brief them on this case, I will be in the layout room with my evidence if they want to meet me there" she said before walking off.

Now worried that she would have to pull a double shift she pulled out her cell and dialled her home phone number, sighing with relief when it reached voicemail she spoke into the phone "Hey Hun, I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to pull a double shift here at the lab I know you don't like it but this case is hot and I'm not going to be able to get out of it, I'll be home as soon as I can I promise, love you" she snapped the phone shut just as the rest of the team piled into the layout room followed by Ecklie.

"Looks like you need us after all" Catherine said jokingly

"Hmm" Sara shrugged

"Well I am going back home, Sara update the team on the evidence, you and Grissom are primary on the case" Ecklie said knowing Sara would at least be pleased she was remaining the primary.

"Right well, we have a young female DB out in the desert, rope marks around her neck suggest strangulation but I haven't had a chance to head down to autopsy yet. I found fibres of different sorts on the body at least ten different samples and there was tire tracks heading to and from the victim. Ecklie has obviously told you the background of this girl and so it's a hot case. The rest of the evidence is already with trace or DNA. I'm heading down to autopsy so if you want to read through my notes, there's a theory of what went down and records of all evidence found." Sara said

"I'm going down to autopsy as well, Cath if you and Greg take DNA and Warrick, Nick you follow up on trace. They know this is a priority case so the results should be almost complete" Grissom told the group following Sara out of the layout room.

Catching up with Sara, Grissom pulled her into his office before they head down to autopsy.

"Sara I noticed earlier on and just now, the way you're walking, are you ok?" Grissom asked his voice full of concern.

"It's fine I just winded myself at home, I can cope with it though so don't worry about me" Sara said wishing he'd stop looking at her like she was a fragile doll

"How's Hank?" he asked not keeping the malice out of his voice

"He's…he's fine" Sara answered wishing she could come clean about her injuries and her life at home.

Hank was a welcome distraction for Sara when they started going out three months ago but during that time he had forced her to move out of her apartment and into a flat with him, he hit her and yelled abuse at her, she knew she shouldn't take this but when they had good times they really were memorable and this was what stopped her from leaving him. She didn't discuss her problems with her colleagues and she stopped doing double shifts because it caused him to hurt her even more. She panicked inwardly when Ecklie had told her to involve the rest of the team as this would mean she would have to pull a double shift and risk getting beaten up by Hank when she didn't come home.

"Sara…Sara…what's up?" Grissom pulled her out of her thoughts and realising she had fresh tears rolling down her cheek she dismissed them as being the case

"Sorry, I'm letting my emotions run away with me again, lets get down to autopsy" Sara said wiping her eyes

Grissom knew something was wrong but didn't push the matter knowing it would only make her more determined not to talk. Walking two steps behind Sara he noticed the slight limp she had and realising her injury was more than being winded he made sure he would get to the bottom of this because she mean the world to him and he didn't realise it until she went off with Hank.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I've challenged myself to finish this tonight or at least within the next week so that I can concentrate on finishing my other stories before university starts pressuring me. Hope you enjoy.

"So the girl was tortured then strangled, the cigarette burns on her body were recent as well as the bruises and the broken fingers were post mortem" Sara commented on the autopsy report

"Sara…I want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you want I'm here for you" Grissom said not listening to her talk through the report

"I know, but lets get back to work, I want to find the guy that did this and then I've got to go home" She replied the fear in her voice rearing its ugly head for a split second.

"What's happened to you Sara? You used to put your heart and soul into your work, I used to find you sitting at a computer screen for three days solid before you went home and now you leave shift as quickly as possible and never take overtime unless its absolutely necessary. You're hurt and I don't know what to do" He stopped, to look at Sara only to see her crying

"Griss, I don't know what to do either but this…is not your problem, I'm sorry, I've hurt you so much worse and deeper than I thought I ever could, I see it in your eyes when I look at you, the sadness, the hurt, the desire. I took your rejection hard and thought you didn't…love me." Sara stopped as they entered his office

"Sara I've always loved you and I'm sorry I didn't say yes and took the risk. I ignored the signs and look where it's got me I'm alone lingering on the thought of what might have been. Loving you was so easy yet saying goodbye was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do and if you were happy with Hank then I was ready to let you go." Grissom risked a glance at Sara before continuing "I saw you about a fortnight ago and realised you weren't in love with him, the way your eyes lit up when you saw me, the way they should have when you looked at him but all I saw was hatred and fear. Sara forgive me but I have to ask has he hit you and what's really wrong with you?"

Sara looked up from the couch she was sharing with Grissom to see him clearly for the first time since she had gone out with Hank "He's hurt me so bad Griss…he's broken ribs, bruised my torso, raped me and still I stay with him, right now I've got a broken rib from being late home two nights ago. I'm scared Griss…I don't want to go home to what I know is another beating waiting for me, it's not how I want to live my life. I thought I knew him but I guess I didn't. What can I do Gil?" Sara spoke every word like it was intensely painful and Grissom knowing domestically abused women fear the truth, god he hated Hank with every bone in his body, he'd taken away Sara's pride, enthusiasm and love for life and although he knew she'd get it back from that hidden part of her soul it would take time but he would help her through it.

"There are things I would change if I was given the chance Sara but no one can turn back time, I am going to help you but first you need to understand this, no one knows me as well as you do, it seems you can read my thoughts just by looking into my eyes and I don't want to let you go. Sara I love you" Grissom finished by giving her a hug but pulling back as he heard her gasp at the pain in her chest

"I love you too Griss" Sara said as she stood up "I'm going to clear myself up and take some painkillers, I'll meet you in the layout room in ten mins Griss"

Grissom stood up to watch her leave a shadow of the women she was three months ago, how could he have let Hank do this to her without him realising he turned to find a bemused Catherine in the way of his path

"Gil I've been shouting your name for two minutes, where's your head at?" She joked knowing she just seen Sara leave his office

"Cath…something's been going on with Sara but I can't have you go shout about it around the lab, tell the boys but don't let them question her, she's been through a tough ordeal and it's finally getting to her, God I've been an ass, how could I not see what was going on." Grissom said to a slightly worried Catherine

"Gil what's happened?" Catherine asked as she shut the door for privacy

"You know about Sara and Hank, I presume?" He asked and getting a nod he carried on "Well he has raped, hit and verbally abuse Sara, Cath right under our nose, she's nursing a broken rib at the moment and I didn't even see it. She's not the same person she was she's lost her drive, zest, pride and I want to help her get it back"

"She never said a word, Oh my god what kind of investigators are we when we can't spot a crime happening right in front of us?" Catherine looked up to see Grissom with tears in his eyes "She's the dream that you seek Gil and nothing will change that unless you get your head out of that microscope" she said hoping he would do something about the two them

"Cath I already have, I've told her I love her and she loves me too, I was stupid and I'm lost without her." Grissom answered seeing the shocked expression on her face

"Well this case we are on, I've got the results from DNA…" she began only to be interrupted "Cath we are having a meeting in the layout room in 5 mins now go get the boys fill them in on Sara's situation and I'll on check on Sara, we all need to hear the results and Sara too as she is primary" Grissom said walking to the door "Sara needs our help Cath, we're practically family"

Finding Sara in the locker room he took a seat next to her shaking body, "Sara…what's the matter?" He inquired pulling her into a hug "I've just had a voicemail from Hank" she said into his neck

Grissom took the phone from her hand and played the voicemail…

_You bitch, I want you home, how dare you disobey my order, you better get your arse back home right now I don't care about your case you don't belong to the lab you belong to me understand…_

He snapped the phone shut taking deep breaths "I'm so sorry Sara that I didn't help you sooner" He whispered as she released the tight grasp she had taken when she heard the message again

- - -

In the layout room the rest of the team were in just about as much shock and anger as Catherine was when she found out what Hank had done to Sara.

"That arsehole, he is going to pay for everything he's done, he doesn't deserve to live" Nick practically shouted

"Nick please keep your voice down Sara doesn't know Grissom told me and wants to keep it that way, no questioning her she's upset and in a great deal of pain" Catherine said soothingly

"What pain?" Greg asked angrily

"She's got a broken rib from being late home two nights ago" Cath answered

"Oh god, why didn't the poor girl tell us?" Warrick asked

"I didn't tell you because I was frightened and didn't want to face the truth" Sara answered hearing their conversation

Grissom looked at Sara but she gave him a look that said 'it's ok' and he realised she didn't mind the fact he had told Catherine

"I'm sorry guys…" she added before being surrounded by the guys trying to give her a gentle hug.

"Look the faster we get this case over with the faster we can deal with my problem" Sara said with a fresh face of determination quite like the one she held before Hank took hold of her

"Trace from the fibres came back to a rug, a car boot, a towel and a silk fragment" Warrick answered

"The tire tracks are from an old style 1954 Chevy pickup truck, its unusual and the fibre Warrick got matches the cars interior, not a lot of people own this car so I'm going through records to see if anyone has a link to the Sheriff's friend. Nick said

"DNA evidence came back unknown" Catherine added

"Did we get any epithelia's off the rope fragment" Sara asked

"No, killer must have worn gloves" Greg answered

"Well the girl died from strangulation, there was a lot of torture marks on her body, like cigarette burns and bruises both fresh. Doc noticed all her fingers were broken but that was post mortem so unless this is some kind of signature I'm not sure of the purpose" Sara finished

Hearing a phone ringing everyone looked around until Sara looked at her cell phone screen…"It's Hank" she said starting to shake, Grissom pulled Sara into his body giving her a reassuring squeeze "Don't answer it, he'll leave a message that we can show to Brass and get him locked up" Greg answered confidently.

When the ringing stopped Greg picked up the phone and got the voicemail message, putting it on speaker phone he placed it on the layout room table.

_Sara, why aren't you picking up, do you not fucking understand what I'm telling you, get the fuck home now before I come get you myself, you want another trip to the hospital do you like last time I won't stand for your fucking stubbornness and I won't have you stand up to me, this is a mans world and women like you need to told…you have one hour Sara._

Hearing the beep Sara pulled back from Grissom to seek reassurance in his eyes, everyone else looked stunned Greg stood with his mouth open voicing the question everyone had "Sara…what did you go to hospital for last time?"

"He hit me with the iron and I started to bleed internally, I was in agony coughing up blood and shaking violently so he took me to the hospital but they told me to get bed rest for two days and my body would heal itself." Sara said "When I had my two days off for the flu that was when he did it"

Grissom let go of Sara and looked around the room nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw, Nick had his fists clenched, Warrick was punching the wall, Greg stood against the wall breathing heavily and Catherine looked dumbstruck.

"That BASTARD!!" Nick shouted to relieve some pent up anger

"Guys I appreciate what your doing and saying but we have a case to concentrate on…" Sara stopped seeing Ecklie walk in

"What is going on, I hear shouting down the hall and see you all looking like you about to head out to a fight?" Ecklie asked "Is this to do with the case?" he inquired when he got no response

"Yes, we've just found out the girl was tortured before being strangled to death and her fingers were broken post mortem" Sara answered covering up for their dispositions.

"Broken fingers you say" Ecklie asked

"Yeah why do you ask?" Sara asked curiously

"My day shifts case from two weeks ago had a young victim with broken fingers post mortem" He answered "Follow me Sidle, I will get you the case file"

"Right guy's, Sara has an hour before Hank comes looking for her, keep an eye out for him and watch Sara, I don't want him to take her away from this lab. Now go follow up on any leads from the car Warrick and Nick you and Greg go and work on the girls clothing see if there is any evidence we missed, search her personal effects and so on, I am going to phone Brass about Hank" Grissom said giving everyone but Catherine orders

"What do you want me to do?" Catherine asked

"When Sara gets back from Ecklies office go through the case file with her" Grissom said "She needs a women's presence at the moment Catherine"

- - -

Walking back from Ecklies office Sara noticed the reception area was quiet, no one was around and it seemed eerie, turning to head back to the layout room a hand grabbed her shoulder …

A/N Ooooh the suspense lol, next chapter may be finished tonight but I don't know…read and review pwease


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am so on a roll tonight it's 1am and I'm trying to update all my stories tonight and this is my second so go me ha ha :D sorry if it's taken a while for an update…

Disclaimer I do not own them no matter how much I've tried to save up I always end up paying bills so maybe in the future (Yeah like that's gonna happen…I should stop kidding myself)

Sara turned to see Hank looking murderous and she gasped "Hank…I…what are you doing here" she spluttered

"You are coming home right now" he snarled taking her by the arm squeezing it really hard and leading her to his car

"Hank…I've got a case and your hurting me" She squealed at the pain in her chest and arm.

"Shut the fuck up…you are mine and you will do as I say got it?" He stared right into her eyes and she saw the darkness and menace in them

"Hank please…the victim in there is a young female and the killer is still out there…" she stammered as he speed out of the car park towards their flat

"Would you shut up for two minutes while I think of what I'm going to do to you for disobeying my authority" he shouted at her making her shut up

They arrived at their flat and Hank pulled Sara into the front room before locking the door and pushing her into the wall.

"You aren't so high and mighty now are, your nothing to me Sara just a slut" he spat at her before throwing his fist into her stomach making her keel over grasping her stomach in pain…

- - - - - - -

Catherine stormed into Gil's office pale and worried, "Gil, I can't find Sara…her case file was on the floor in the reception area and I've searched the lab but can't find her" she said concern rising in her tone

"Damn, he's got her Jim" Grissom yelled into the phone "I'll meet you there" he answered in reply to Brass

Standing up he walked over to Catherine "Get the lads" he said before storming out of the lab

Catherine ran to find Warrick, Nick and Greg screaming at them to move their arses to the car park where she was sat in the driving seat ready to fly at Hank

- - - - - - - -

Hank was stood over Sara spitting on her and kicking as hard as he could whilst she whimpered in pain.

Her face was swollen and she was bleeding from a head injury, she was starting to black out when she heard a distant bang on the front door knowing she was saved she let herself fall into the darkness beckoning her.

"Hank….you bastard open this door" Grissom yelled his fists pounding on the front door.

Brass arriving a second later pushed Grissom out of the way and shot a bullet into the lock so that the door would swing open.

Grissom rushed in to see Sara unconscious and Hank standing over her kicking her stomach viciously

Nick and Warrick had just burst into the room and seeing Sara lied on the floor they grabbed Hank and pinned him against the wall, Catherine and Grissom were sat by Sara whilst Brass phoned for an ambulance.

Greg was sat on the couch looking at Sara in disbelief whilst Nick and Warrick were sinking their fists into Hanks stomach claiming it was self defence they only stopped when he winced in pain and Brass walked over to cuff him "That will do guy's, I know it was for Sara but anymore and he'll be in hospital and you will be charged with GBH" he said warningly.

They sat on the couch next to Greg their fists still curled into balls whilst anger flowed through their veins, the ambulance had arrived and Sara was put onto a stretcher and taken to the hospital.

Grissom and Catherine went with the ambulance handing their car keys to Warrick and Nick so that they could follow them to the hospital. Brass had gone with Hank to the police station to interview Hank before he was put into jail for the night and possibly longer…

A/N one more chapter to go on this I think then I can concentrate on my other stories…so is this good or have I totally ruined the story with this chapter? Please review it's the only thing that cheers me up in this world well apart from CSI itself :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed it :D

**Disclaimer **I have just bought a new mobile phone and so I don't think I could afford even one episode let alone five minutes of CSI.

* * *

Sara was rushed to hospital suffering from swelling on the brain and a few other serious injuries, Grissom and Catherine were sat either side of her hospital bed wishing that she would wake up; she was in intensive care and had just had successful surgery. The bruises covering her face and torso were swollen and her arms were in slings after she had broken them both at the wrists when she held them out to soften her fall.

Meanwhile back at the lab Nick, Warrick, Greg and Brass were all sat in the interview room printing Hanks fingers and giving him the filthiest looks they could.

"You know how long you will be in prison Hank?" Brass asked menacingly

"Like I give a fucking damn" he answered his hands now handcuffed behind his back

"Why did you do it, do you get a kick out of hurting women?" Greg asked the heat from his question bursting through his calm posture.

"I don't do it to women, just her she's a slut and well she deserved everything she got" he spat as Brass walked over to pick him up out of his seat

Greg walked out of the room and leant against the wall just outside, Hank was led out by Brass and an officer and as he passed Greg he smirked.

Greg purposely stuck out his leg and Hank tripped landing face first on the floor, not being able to protect his face his nose bent and cracked and blood began to pour slowly covering his mouth.

"You should watch where you walking" Greg said to a angry looking Hank

"You tripped me up you arsehole" He spat the blood out of his mouth

"No you just didn't see where you were going, I was just standing here" he smiled mischievously at Warrick and Nick who were thoroughly proud of Greg.

"Way to go Greggo" Nick muttered as he moved towards the locker room "I'm going to check on Sara anyone want to join me?" he asked seeing Warrick and Greg nod

- - - - - - - - -

At the hospital Sara began to stir, Grissom was asleep and Catherine was too busy reading to notice Sara had woken up.

"You're awake" Greg shouted walking into the room causing Grissom and Catherine to look at Sara

"How long have you been awake?" Grissom asked cursing himself for falling asleep.

"Not long" she smiled as Warrick and Nick brought in chairs from outside

"Where's my chair?" Greg asked "Doesn't the hero get a chair?"

"Of course Greg, I'll get you one" Warrick answered grinning at the whining boy

"Excuse me but am I missing something?" Catherine asked

"Oh Greg tripped hank up giving him a busted nose and probably a few bruises to match" Nick smiled "He was stood outside the interview room and Hank said some pretty evil stuff so I guess Greg thought he had it coming to him" he shrugged

"Greg you could get into trouble for that" Grissom finally spoke after looking into Sara's eyes for so long

"No I couldn't, he wasn't watching where he was walking and bumped into me, it's my word against his" Greg shrugged

"Cheers Greg and all of you" Sara managed to say before yawning and laying back down to go to sleep

Thankful that the swelling on the brain wouldn't leave any permanent brain damage Grissom resumed his position of resting his head in her right hand.

"I think we should go and get some sleep too, we've got to be at work in four hours so chop chop, Grissom can manage here" Catherine said placing the magazine on the cupboard next to Sara's bed.

"Sure he can" Greg answered whilst getting pushed out of the door

Once the door had closed Sara looked up at Grissom and whispered softly

"I love you Gil"

Grissom hearing her words smiled and said "I love you too Sara" was all she could hear before falling fast asleep.

This was just a simple case of being...misled

* * *

A/N well another one bites the dust, read and review please :) 


End file.
